Quotes Directory
About their character, or by their character Scarlett Walker ★ "I don’t understand how anyone can be full of energy at 5 o'clock in the morning." "I guess that’s the beauty of it. The surprise." "I don’t even know what I’m doing anymore. I don’t even know what I’ve come to." "Have fun in hell! Oh shit, I have to see them when I visit dad. Um… have fun in Tartarus, bitch!" "Who wants to pet my dog? No one? I thought so." "The dead are more respectful than the living." Cassie ★ "How to murder someone: kiss them once and never again." Zia ★ "Am I the only person around here who thinks with their head instead of their stomach" Cole ★ "Sorry, I don’t speak any language other than English and crazy. Can you repeat that?" Rylen ★ "I wish I could know how deep I hurt you." "Scarlett is seriously a cupcake on the inside and a BAMF on the outside as far as I can tell" Sage ★ “Do you believe in magic, or do you believe in love?” "A little chaos never hurt anyone" Scarlet ★ "I don’t think our parents define who we have to be. They set up a path we don’t need to follow, in the end; we have to live with our mistakes weather we like it or not." "I never broke the rules, I just wanted to see haw far I could bend them without getting caught; and I guess I found that bending point." Jon ★ "This group is a fucking roller-coaster. I signed up for adventures, NOT TEARS." "Jon, you frisky bisky." Astrid ★ "The rich girls steal. The pretty girls lie. The smart girls play dumb, and the dumb girls spend their days trying to be all of the above." Delilah ★ “In all honesty, sometimes I forget I have siblings” “We all make mistakes, remember? I’m still paying for yours” “The only straight I am, is straight up bitch.” “The worst kind of pain is when you’re smiling just to stop the tears from falling” “Maybe in my black and white world you were the only thing that was grey” “Just like seasons, people change” “You think you want to die, but in reality you just want to be saved” “Can someone be proud of me, like fuck, I’m trying” “I pretend I don’t care but deep down I still really don’t care.” “You people, and by that I mean straight people, are insane.” “You know what they say about hope. It breeds eternal misery.” “Sexy has four letters and so does meee” Lyra ★ “I think you’re a hopeless romantic who’s discovered that romance is hopeless.” “We blame society, but we are society.” “When I told her that I made a deal with the devil, she asked what the devil owed me” “Remember who you were before your first heart break? Or before your first betrayal? Yeah, I miss that happy person “How come you don’t look at me the way you used too?” “Emotion is the only constant in the world. You will always feel it, pulsing through your veins. You have to decide whether it’s a gift or curse” “You think truth is some big shiny disco ball of purity? Then go ahead and try it. Be honest, see where it gets you.” “Perfection is no more than a illusion of the mind” “I still remember you as the little girl who over-waters plants because you don’t know how to stop giving” “My feelings? Oh, don’t worry about those. No one else does.” “You were a alcoholic and I was just another bottle” “Every time I think about you I have to remind myself that if you wanted to talk to me, you would” “Fool me once, shame on you. And fool me twice, you’re dead freaking meat” “You want to see my deepest and my darkest? Who are you, my gynecologist?” “The shit you hear about me might be true. But then again, it might be as fake as the bitch who told you” “Occupation: the family disappointment” “A thousand times I’ve failed, and still your mercy remains.” “Hey, ugly!” “She’s full of anger, Zeus is in her bones.” “I’m equally amused and horrified.” “For a girl who’s 5'2" and has trouble pushing open doors, because they’re too heavy. I sure do say fight me a lot.” “I would rather go to Hogwarts than Harvard.” “You know, hugs are my drug of choice” “I would throw last years version of myself down a flight of stairs.” “What’s a hero without a little tragedy?” “What are feelings and how do I turn them off?”